nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee (LX)
The Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee is a limited edition trim of the SRT8 (LX) model generation. It was only purchasable in Detonator Yellow, Hemi Orange or B5 Blue paint. The rear fenders have Super Bee decals, the bonnet has a black stripe applied along it and the trunklid is black. Dodge also sold the Super Bee with a high-performance braking system and an updated interior. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Charger SRT8 Super Bee appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 vehicle with a $81,500 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. The Super Bee is one of the quickest accelerating tier 3 cars. It is faster than the Chevrolet Camaro Concept, but also not as quick as the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. Top speed is 199 mph (320 km/h). ''Need for Speed: World'' The Charger SRT8 Super Bee was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 28, 2010 during the seventh closed beta stage as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. The Juggernaut counterparts share a lower performance rating span compared to the regular variants. The Super Bee is a heavy vehicle lacking in handling. It has a continuous acceleration rate up to a high top speed given its base performance class. Its handling suffers from understeer through difficult corners. The Super Bee can be useful in Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun events due to its excessively heavy mass and effective ramming ability. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 21, 2012. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 10, 2010. Forge (Rental) The Forge style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on July 27, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Forge (Cash) The Forge style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Relentless The Relentless style is a drag car that costs . It was released on January 29, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Relentless (Cash) The Relentless style is a drag car that costs . It was released on July 1, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on March 30, 2011, and was the first Juggernaut style car. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue Juggernaut (Cash) The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on July 1, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on April 8, 2011. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut (Cash) The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on July 1, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Civic Cruiser The Charger SRT8 Super Bee in Need for Speed: World also appears as a Police Civic Cruiser, and cannot be driven. Gallery NFSUNDodgeChargerSRT8SuperBeeStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Dodge_Charger_SRT8_Super_Bee_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_SRT8_Super_Bee_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) DodgeSRT8ForgeWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Forge) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_SRT8_Super_Bee_Relentless.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Relentless) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_SRT8_Super_Bee_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_SRT8_Super_Bee_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSWPPDDodgeSuperBeeMarked.png|''Need for Speed: World'' (Civic Cruiser) NFSWPPDDodgeSuperBeeUndercover.png|''Need for Speed: World'' (Undercover Civic Cruiser) Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars